Showdown -Side K.o.J.-
"Showdown" and "After the Ceasefire" redirect here. }} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Showdown -Side K.o.J.- is a Spectre quest released as the tenth and final quest in the ALICE/WAR story arc (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Insane difficulty instead). Part 4 of ALICE/WAR had a second chapter called Showdown that had this quest and Showdown -Side P.U.- included in the battle quest; the prologue of that story quest will be covered there while the rest will be covered here. The third chapter, After the Ceasefire, will also be covered here. After fending off the forces of the Peace Union in Showdown -Side P.U.-, the adapter finds themselves facing attacks from the Knights of Justice as well. Gilgamesh and Alexander fight against the adapter once again, and tell them to give it up and stop interfering in the conflict. They are then attacked by Enkidu and Tiamat, although Enkidu apologizes for having to face the adapter and says that everything depends on them. They also get attacked by Masamune Date and Shingen Takeda not too long afterwards. After that, the adapter has to face Louis XVI and Napoleon, before Arthur, Gilles de Rais, and Jeanne start fighting against the adapter amidst the battle with the Peace Union. Despite the many attacks from the Knights of Justice, the adapter is still not defeated, and Arthur tells them to step aside so they can continue their battle with the Peace Union. Afterwards, Toshizo Hijikata asks why the adapter continues to interfere if they refuse to fight. Arthur tells the adapter it is pointless and will only create a three-sided conflict, and that nothing they do will stop the war. Arthur then tells Gawain to rally the troops, and Toshizo Hijikata tells Serizawa Kamo to do the same. Arthur says he would have the fight no other way, and they will go as far as it takes to win the war. Toshizo Hijikata remarks that its about time they took out the adapter from the battlefield. However, at that moment, a loud voice is heard over the city, saying they will not allow the Peace Union and the Knights of Justice to do that. The two commanders then realize who is speaking - Zeus, the administrative AI of Fatal Paradox. He talks to members of both armies and tells them that that is enough. Arthur asks why an administrative AI would be interfering in user affairs, but Zeus states that he did not come alone. Izanagi of Takamagahara and Odin of Yggdrasil Wall join him, much to the shock of the commanders. The administrative AIs state they are there to put an end to this war, and they should cease their fighting immediately. Arthur then tells them that they have no right to interfere, and Toshizo Hijikata remarks that its a matter between humans and they will resolve it themselves. Izanagi then states that while they can wage war on each other, they can't just sit by and watch the adapter try to stop this conflict alone. Izanagi admits he was surprised when Zeus approached him about this, and Odin says that all of the administrative AIs owe the adapter a great debt and they will not allow them to be lost in this war. Zeus summarizes that this basically means they are joining the war on the adapter's side. Toshizo Hijikata asks if the administrative AIs are actually siding with a user, and Zeus agrees that normally such a situation should never occur, and would be madness to do so. However, due to the scale of the conflict and the potential destruction to ALICE, as well as the fact that if they joined forces they could possibly take out the adapter, they have to step in to protect the adapter in order to protect the future of ALICE. Arthur then says that if the administrative AIs have joined in the war, he will gladly fight them as well. Toshizo Hijikata says that the Peace Union will not simply back down either. In response, however, more of the administrative AIs speak. Qilin asks what nonsense they are talking about, and Lucifer says they would not get themselves involved in some human war. Ra says that they are not there to escalate the conflict further, and Amaterasu tells the two commanders that they are there to seek an armistice. Arthur asks if none of them can see what's going on, and if it looks like this war is about to end. Zeus says that it does not look that way, but regardless, they have come to stop the war. In order to do so, they have come with a threat. Toshizo Hijikata asks if he really thinks they can stop the war with words alone, and Zeus warns that his threat is very real. He threatens that, if the fighting does not stop, they will shut down all of ALICE's infrastructure. The two commanders are frightened by this, and Arthur says they can't be serious. Zeus just responds that he means exactly what he said, no more, no less. Left without much choice, Toshizo Hijikata says they have to submit, and says that ALICE has grown so intertwined with the real world, that if its infrastructure was shut down it would mean the end of civilization, which would be very much against what the Peace Union has fought for. Zeus asks if she will throw down her sword, and she does so, announcing the surrender of the Peace Union. Arthur just responds "No!", prompting Toshizo Hijikata to ask what he means. He then says that there is no need for the Peace Union to surrender, and states that he himself has no desire to bring about the end of civilization. He tells Gawain to notify the army that they will declare an armistice. Zeus commends the two commanders for their decision, and asks them to sign the armistice, which they both do. Toshizo Hijikata remarks that she never expected the administrative AIs to side with the adapter, and Arthur says they should have kept the adapter out of the conflict as much as possible. With that, Zeus tells the adapter that they will take their leave. At that moment, however, another voice is heard. The voice asks if this is for real, and calls this a lame ending. Zeus asks what the meaning of this is, and suddenly there is a system warning that all of ALICE's security systems are under heavy attack. The warning then cuts out, and a mysterious black rabbit avatar appears. The avatar asks if the war is really over just like that, and says that its boring. Arthur and Toshizo Hijikata both question who the avatar is, but the avatar just responds that they shouldn't stop now and that they want to see more war. The avatar asks the adapter if they remember them from before (during the events of Time Travel in ALICE -The Final-), but remarks that it doesn't matter. Zeus is shocked that every system in ALICE appears to have been hacked at the same time, and the avatar tells him that he went too far, especially after all they did to set this up. The avatar says that all they did was spice up human interactions a bit, and it escalated into a huge war that they were thrilled about. Izanagi informs Zeus that Takamagahara has been completely hacked as well. The avatar says that it shouldn't stop now, and a war should go on until one side is wiped out. Odin admits that Yggdrasil Wall also appears to be hacked. The avatar says that if they want to stop the war so much, they will allow it, and that they can be very forgiving. Qilin mentions that Crypt Gate has been hacked as well. The avatar then tells everyone that they are leaving, but they will want to remember their name. Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location of the Superior Seven, Mobius falls to her knees as she sees what's happening, and remarks that this must have all been the work of Carroll. Counter Units The Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the Divine Three. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress Post Quest Blurbs * Showdown -Side K.o.J.-''' ** '''Spectre War EX (Knights) *** Arthur and the Knights of Justice: '''Arthur, Commander of the Knights of Justice, seems to want to bring this war to a quick end through overwhelming force. * '''Showdown ** Epilogue Advent Upon the Field *** The Administrator: 'The voice that suddenly rings out across the battlefield is that of an administrator the Adapter knows well. ** 'P.S. The Unexpected Army *** Secrets of the Gods: '''Zeus, having heard about the Adapter's distress, secretly contacted all the top AIs to form a team, despite his own position. * '''After the Ceasefire ** Finale World and Rebellion *** '''Mobius and Carroll: '''One look at the avatar calling herself Carroll leaves Mobius deeply shaken. What could be between these two? Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres